Regeneración
La regeneración es el proceso mediante el cual los Señores del Tiempo pueden renovarse, lo que conlleva un cambio físico, y a menudo emocional. Pueden hacerlo a elección, voluntaria o involuntariamente (TV: The War Games, Destiny of the Daleks), o para sobrevivir en otra forma cuando están cerca de la muerte, por causas patológicas (TV: The Tenth Planet, Planet of the Spiders, The Caves of Androzani, The End of Time, Day of the Moon) o lesiones graves. (TV: Logopolis, Time and the Rani, Doctor Who, Utopia) Por el contrario, la regeneración puede evitarse voluntariamente. (TV: Last of the Time Lords) Orígenes Funcionamiento Se han dado diferentes explicaciones al proceso de regeneración. Una teoría sostiene que el Lord Presidente Rassilon estuvo investigando un método con el fin de regenerar tejido deteriorado y enfermo a través de una serie de autoreplicantes, moléculas biogénicas. Las células del organismo de los Gallifreyans se pueden reparar, restaurar y reorganizar, lo que da el resultado de una forma física completamente nueva. Las células del cerebro también se reordenan, aunque en menor medida de forma que la nueva encarnación mantiene los recuerdos y parte de la personalidad de la encarnación anterior. Rassilon pretendía que este mecanismo fuera exclusivo de los Señores del Tiempo. También introduce un parámetro de doce ciclos de regeneración para evitar la descomposición de las moléculas biogénicas. (AUDIO: Zagreus) Otra explicación afirma que los Señores del Tiempo tenían un ADN de triple hélice: El tercero fue añadido por Rassilon para permitir la regeneración. (PROSA: The Cristal Bucephalus) Sin embargo, una tercera idea planteada sugería que una exposición de más de mil millones de años a la Cisma Desenfrenada hizo que los Señores del Tiempo pudieran regenerarse. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) Detalles Los Señores del Tiempo lanzaban enormes cantidades de una hormona llamada lindos en momentos extremos, de modo que esta desencadenaba la regeneración. Los Señores del Tiempo recién regenerados se podían identificar por los altos niveles de lindos en su sistema. (PROSA: The Twin Dilemma, AUDIO: Unregenerate!) Se dice también que los Señores del Tiempo tienen "paquetes" de energía regenerativa dentro de sus cuerpos, uno por cada vida. Estos paquetes se podían eliminar físicamente del cuerpo de un Señor del Tiempo, deshechando las regeneraciones restantes junto con ellos. (TV: Mawdryn Undead) Apariencia Durante la regeneración, el cuerpo del Señor del Tiempo brillaba con una luz blanca lechosa, con un remolino de colores arco iris, un crujido con electricidad (TV: The Tenth Planet, Logopolis, Time and the Rani, Doctor Who) o con una descarga violenta de aparente bioenergía que dañaba todo lo que tenía en sus proximidades. (TV: The Parting of the Ways, Utopia, The Stolen Earth, The End of Time, Day of the Moon, Let's Kill Hitler) En otros casos, no se producía una descarga de energía visible, y tan sólo se desvanecía en la encarnación siguiente. (TV: Planet of the Spiders, Destiny of the Daleks) Justo antes de su regeneración, el Noveno Doctor le advirtió a Rose Tyler mantenerse alejada de él. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) El Décimo Doctor hizo lo mismo poco antes de su regeneración abortada durante la invasión Dalek a la Tierra en 2009. (TV: The Stolen Earth) El daño a la TARDIS durante la regeneración del Décimo Doctor al Undécimo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para forzar una reconstrucción completa de su diseño, puede haber sido un ejemplo de los peligros que la energía regenerativa supone. (TV:'' The End of Time) Sin embargo, ocurrieron regeneraciones en el que otros individuos estaban cerca. Estos son momentos en el que la energía producida por su cuerpo no fue tan violenta. (TV: ''The Tenth Planet, Planet of the Spiders, Logopolis, The Caves of Androzani, Time and the Rani) Cambios mentales y físicos Durante la regeneración, hay un equivalente genético de los "errores de bits" en el ADN de las células. El Señor del Tiempo cambiaría su apariencia, altura, peso o edad aparente. La personalidad también cambiaría, e incluso las células y la química del cerebro regenerado. A pesar de que los aspectos de su personalidad causados durante la "crianza" no se reemplazan, la contribución "natural" de su personalidad sí. (AUDIO: The Sirens of Time) Una fuente afirma que los Señores del Tiempo de la Casa Oldblood, nacían con un solo corazón, creciéndoles un segundo durante la regeneración. Esto incluyó al Doctor, que en su primera encarnación sólo tenía uno. (PROSA: The man in the velvet mask) De acuerdo con el Undécimo Doctor, cada vez que se regenera le duele. (TV: Death of the Doctor) Los cambios más extremos eran posibles. Cavisadoratrelundar se regeneró en un cuerpo completo después de ser decapitado. El proceso se cortó cuando fue apuñalado en sus dos corazones. (PROSA:'' The Shadows of Avalon) El Undécimo Doctor tenía miedo de haberse convertido en una mujer (TV: ''The End of Time), mientras que el Noveno Doctor sugirió que las dos cabezas o ninguna en absoluto eran posibles. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Su undécimo encarnación aclaró que podía ser "cualquier cosa". (TV:'' Death of the Doctor) El Corsario era un Señor del Tiempo / Dama del Tiempo que el Doctor conoció con sus dos sexos. (TV: ''The Doctor's Wife) Los Señores del Tiempo también podían cambiar su color de piel, como se vio en el caso de Melody Pond cuando se regenera en su tercera encarnación. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) También podrían cambiar de piel y sexo a la vez, como se aprecia en el General después de que el Duodécimo Doctor le disparase con la arma de seguridad del presidente.(TV: Hell Bent).' En casi todos los casos, las regeneraciones de los Señores del Tiempo daban lugar a humanoides. Sin embargo, un Señor del Tiempo , Señor Cardenal Zero, se regeneró en una forma de vida aviar. (AUDIO: Spring) A pesar de que un cuerpo sano parece ser la opción predeterminada, la encarnación del Undécimo Doctor se convirtió en una prioridad - incluso aún cuando los daños de la TARDIS eran tan graves -, llevando a cabo un chequeo inmediato de su estado físico para asegurarse de que todavía tenía dos piernas, todos los dedos y así como ojos, oídos, nariz, barbilla y pelo. (TV: The End of Time) : La capacidad del Doctor para hacer volverle a crecer un miembro amputado poco después de regenerarse (TV: ''The Christmas Invasion) sugiere la posibilidad de que la undécima encarnación podría tener un déficit, por ejemplo, de una pierna, que podría haber sido capaz de compensar la situación.'' Secuelas Durante las primeras horas de la regeneración, los Señores del Tiempo pueden sufrir confusión, comportamiento hiperactivo, grandes períodos de inconsciencia e incluso pérdida de memoria. El control motor podría verse afectado (el Undécimo Doctor expresó la dificultad de orientarse en su nuevo cuerpo), y el Señor del Tiempo podría sufrir espasmos aleatorios cuando aún se estaba acabando de regenerar. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) El Doctor, en particular, parecía ser extremadamente subceptible a efectos secundarios relaccionados con este proceso. Su tercera encarnación se incapacitó durante un tiempo en el Hospital Ashbridge Cottage. (TV: Spearhead from Space) Asi mismo, la cuarta encarnación del Doctor sufrió de delirio agudo y pérdida de memoria, de modo que fue puesto en reposo en la sede de la UNIT. (TV: Robot) Le tomó algún tiempo a su reciente quinta regeneración recordar su propia identidad. (TV: Castrovalva) Su siguiente encarnación, el Sexto Doctor intentó estrangular a Peri antes de poder controlarse a sí mismo (TV: The Twin Dilemma), y siguiendo a este, su séptima encarnación estuvo lo suficientemente débil como para que la Rani fuera capaz de lavarle el cerebro. (TV: Time and the Rani) Su séptima regeneración fue particularmente traumática para el Octavo Doctor, por no hablar de la amnesia y su inestabilidad emocional. (TV: Doctor Who) En dos ocasiones el Doctor estrelló la TARDIS después de una regeneración, primero cuando el Décimo Doctor aceleró compusivamente la TARDIS y la chocó contra una pared en el Power State, luego durante la regeneración del mismo en el undécimo en el que la TARDIS se dañó, causando la colisión contra un cobertizo en Leadworth. (TV: Children in Need Special, The Christmas Invasion, The End of Time, The Eleventh Hour) Después de su décima regeneración, el Undécimo Doctor experimentó enérgica y rápidamente antojos de comida, afirmando que un cierto tipo de comida era su favorita, para momentos después decir que era odiosa. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) Las Salas Cero ayudaban en el proceso, ya que eliminaban todas las distracciones exteriores. (TV: Castrovalva) Tras su primera regeneración, el Segundo Doctor afirmó que la TARDIS ayudaba a que el proceso se completara. (TV: The Power of the Daleks) Para otras especies, un regenerador de simbiosis metamórfico ofrecía ayuda cuando la regeneración les fallaba, aunque no se sabe si esto era igual para los Señores del Tiempo. (TV: Mawdryn Undead) Cuando un Señor del Tiempo se quedaba inconsciente, todo el proceso podría empezar de nuevo (PROSA: The Power of the Daleks), pero no se está seguro de esto. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) Después de un tiempo, el cuerpo del Señor del Tiempo se estabilizaba, aunque podía regenerar extremidades en un lapso de quince horas desde la regeneración debido a la energía residual. (TV: The Christmas Invasion) Incluso después de la transformación física, podían ocurrir cambios. El Doctor estuvo agotadísimo después de su tercera regeneración, quedándose dormido en sitios raros. (TV: Robot) El pelo del Quinto Doctor se hizo más largo y más corto, y de corto a más largo durante unos días. (PROSA: Cold fusion) Poco después de regenerarse, los Señores del Tiempo presentaban una fuerza mayor de lo normal; la cuarta encarnación del Doctor rompió un ladrillo con la mano por la mitad mientras se recuperaba de su regeneración (TV: Robot), su octava encarnación tiró una puerta de acero abajo con las manos desnudas inmediatamente después de regenerarse. (TV: Doctor Who) Melody Pond, después de su última regeneración, no sólo usó su energía regenerativa para soportar los tiroteos de los soldados nazis, sino que la canalizó en un haz de energía enfocada para derribar al pelotón. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) Sin embargo, algunos Señores del Tiempo se podían regenerar con complicaciones pequeñas o no ividentes, como fue en el caso de Romana. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) Limitaciones Aunque los Señores del Tiempo se pueden regenerar después de graves lesiones, este proceso no estaba garantizado en absoluto. Maxil dio a entender que un disparo letal de un staser (un arma de energía que utilizaba la Guardia de Cancillería de Gallifrey) podía impedir la regeneración. (TV:'' Arc of Infinity) Acuchillar o disparar a un Señor del Tiempo en sus dos corazones a la vez (PROSA: ''The shadows of Avalon, PROSA:'' World game), así como quemarlos (TV: ''Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead) o ahogándolos con la suficiente rapidez (TV: Gira a la izquierda), también podría poner fin a la vida de un Señor, independientemente de cuantas regeneraciones le hubieran quedado. El ácido también podía acabar con la capacidad de regeneración. (PROSA: Night of the humans) Algunas enfermedades, tales como Chen-7, podían impedir el proceso (TV: La chica que esperó), así como ciertos tipos de venenos como el lápiz de labios envenenado de River Song. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) Además, la aplicación de varios medicamentos, como los anestésicos generales de la Tierra, perturban o destruyen esta capacidad. (TV: Doctor Who) Idealmente, la regeneración se podía someter a un campo telepático de grado bajo. Se recomendaba la presencia de otro Señor del Tiempo para ayudar en caso de dificultad, y que el recién regenerado Señor del Tiempo se quedara mejor en un estado de total tranquilidad por un tiempo para permitir que el cerebro y el cuerpo se reajustasen correctamente. (PROSA: Cold fusion) Ciclo regenerativo Los Señores del Tiempo tenían un ciclo regenerativo limitado a doce, que consistía en trece encarnaciones, después de lo cual se sufriría una muerte permanente. (TV: The Deadly Assassin, Doctor Who) Los Señores del Tiempo tenían la voluntad de morir por regeneración cuando no tenían más regeneraciones por usar, como Azmael optó por hacer. (TV: The Twin Dilemma) Rassilon tenía aparentemente razones físicas por el cual limitar este ciclo. (AUDIO: Zagreus) Como la mayoría de las "reglas", había excepciones a este límite. El Consejo Superior le ofreció al Amo un nuevo ciclo regenerativo si rescataba a varias encarnaciones del Doctor de la Zona de la Muerte. (TV: The Five Doctors) A pesar de que no recibió el premio, durante la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, se le dio la capacidad de regenerarse al menos una vez más. (TV: Utopia) El Undécimo Doctor llegó a afirmar que podía regenerarse 507 veces. (TV: Death of the Doctor) No obstante, se reveló que esto no era verdad y que tan solo disponía de doce regeneraciones. Cuando estaba al borde de la muerte y ya no le quedaban regeneraciones, los Señores del Tiempo le otorgaron un nuevo ciclo, permitiendo que se salvara regenerándose. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) Tanto el Duodécimo Doctor (TV: Kill the Moon) como Rassilon (TV: Hell Bent) no estaban seguros acerca de la cantidad de regeneraciones de las que disponía el Doctor tras recibir el nuevo ciclo. Los Señores del Tiempo se podían revivir con energía regenerativa. Al hacer esto, Melody Pond (en su tercera encarnación) utilizó sus regeneraciones restantes para salvar la vida del Doctor y fue internada en un hospital como consecuencia. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) El Doctor pudo usar más tarde esto para curar la muñeca rota de River Song, algo que la enfadó. (TV: The Angels Take Manhattan) Control de la regeneración Generalmente, el proceso de regeneración se activaba cuando un Señor del Tiempo estaba demasiado herido como para sobrevivir; sin embargo, en algunos casos, los Señores del Tiempo ejercían un control sobre el proceso. Romana se regeneró a capricho (TV: Destiny of the Daleks), mientras que Azmael se empezó a regenerar por decimotercera vez al final de su vida. (TV: The Twin Dilemma) No se conoce el grado de control que los Señores del Tiempo tenían sobre su apariencia final. El Amo hizo que su siguiente regeneración fuera tan joven como la del Décimo Doctor una vez, aunque, ya que la mayoría de las regeneraciones acaban en cuerpos más jóvenes, esto podría haber sido una coincidencia. (TV: Utopia) Melody Pond anunció que se tenía que concentrar en la talla del vestido durante su última regeneración. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) Romana era lo suficientemente capaz como para procesar el nuevo diseño de su forma, probándose varios cuerpos antes de quedarse con una copia de la Princesa Astra. El Doctor criticó a Romana por tomar la forma de otra persona, sugiriendo que tales cosas no eran desconocidas. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) En contraste con Romana, el Doctor no parecía tener mucho control sobre su apariencia después de la regeneración; tras su cuarta regeneración, comentó: "Ese es el problema de la regeneración, nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar". (TV: Castrovalva) Reafirmaría este sentimiento inmediatamente antes de su novena regeneración. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) : Sin embargo, debido a que las regeneraciones del Doctor hasta el momento han sido forzadas o activadas cuando una encarnación estaba herido de muerte, puede ser que la apariencia de la siguiente encarnación pueda ser controlada si la regeneración es activada de forma voluntaria (como la de Romana). : Melody Pond comentó, después de su regeneración, que podía hacerse más joven gradualmente a lo largo de su vida. Pero no se sabe si esto forma parte del proceso regenerativo o no. A pesar de que algunos Señores del Tiempo podían elegir su nueva forma a partir de una regeneración infundida voluntariamente, el proceso podía ir horriblemente mal y dejar al Señor del Tiempo con un cuerpo severamente deformado. Este problema lo podía exacerbar el Señor del Tiempo comenzando inmediatamente otra regeneración en lugar de recibir atención médica, amplificando los defectos con el proceso. El resultado final de estas regeneraciones fallidas era inevitablemente una monstruosidad mutada que sólo se la podía liberar de la miseria con una desintegración completa. (PROSA: The Twin Dilemma) Algunos Señores del Tiempo podían regenerarse momentáneamente; o regenerarse parcialmente. Aunque esto gastaba mucha energía regenerativa, le daría al Señor del Tiempo una nueva gama de genes, permitiéndoles engañar a los sensores genéticos. El Séptimo Doctor usó este método en el planeta Purgatorio para engañar al escáner genético usado por el Landsknechte. (PROSA: Original Sin) Los Señores del Tiempo eran aparentemente capaces de controlar la regeneración de otros Señores del Tiempo, ya sea forzando una regeneración, influenciando en la nueva apariencia (TV: The War Games), o eliminando regeneraciones posteriores. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) Los Señores del Tiempo se podían resistir a la regeneración esforzándose, cometiendo suicidio en el acto. (PROSA: The Power of the Daleks) El Amo lo hizo después de ser disparado, aparentemente para evitar convertirse en el eterno prisionero del Décimo Doctor. (TV: Last of the Time Lords) De forma similar, el Quinto Doctor amenazó una vez al Sistema resistiéndose a regenerarse para impedir que el dispositivo descubriera los detalles biológicos del acto. (AUDIO: The Gathering) Esto no era siempre una opción, ya que el Doctor se aterró cuando supo que, mientras su compañera podía morir una vez, él se podía regenerar continuamente y sobrevivir a todas su vidas cuando la TARDIS se estancara en el espacio. (TV: Vengeance on Varos) El Décimo Doctor pudo retrasar su proceso regenerativo el tiempo suficiente como para volver a visitar a cada uno de sus antiguos compañeros tanto de su propia encarnación, como los de sus yos anteriores. (TV: The End of Time, ''Death of the Doctor) Regeneraciones difíciles o inusuales Dificultad para regenerarse A pesar de que la mayoría de las regeneraciones causaban una inestabilidad mental, con a menudo amnesia temporal, algunas veces ocurrían peligros físicos. El Quinto Doctor temía que su regeneración fallara cuando se vio revertido a personas anteriores, sólo pudiendo ser corregido usando la Sala Cero de la TARDIS. La complejidad ambiental también contribuye al fracaso de una regeneración. (TV: Castrovalva) El Octavo Doctor afirmó que la anestesia casi había destruído el proceso regenerativo durante su séptima regeneración como una explicación para la particular amnesia tan severa que sufrió después. (TV: Doctor Who) Tras regenerarse, el Décimo Doctor sufrió una paro cardiaco en uno de sus corazones y comenzó a expulsar energía regenerativa cuando Rose Tyler lo revivió demasiado pronto. Después entró en un estado de coma durante más de un día. (TV: The Christmas Invasion) Cuando el Décimo Doctor retrasó su propia regeneración, el proceso fue excepcionalmente violento y destructivo para la TARDIS, probablemente en consecuencia al retraso de su procedimiento y/o la excesiva cantidad de radiación que absorbió, lo que hizo que la regeneración comenzara, aunque no está claro si la severidad de los daños causados por una regeneración influyen en la violencia de la regeneración. (TV: The End of Time) La regeneración, en especial las últimas, podía ser dañina. Melody Pond gritó durante una de sus regeneraciones (TV: Let's Kill Hitler), como el Amo durante su transición a su encarnación de "Harold Saxon". (TV: Utopia) Tanto el noveno como el Décimo Doctor también aparecieron gritando de dolor durante el proceso. (TV: The Parting of the Ways, The End of Time) Reversión thumb|left|El Doctor comienza lo que sería una regeneración impedida. ([[TV: The Stolen Earth)]]Había muchas formas de revertir una regeneración. Una de ellas era involucrarse en el sacrificio de otro, causando la reversión del proceso. Un ejemplo de esto fue cuando el Tercer Doctor se encontró con el Nurazh. Como el Doctor luchó contra el anfitrión principal del Nurazh, los dos se calleron de un edificio, y el Doctor murió. Cuando el Tercer Doctor se regeneró en el Cuarto, el Nurazh poseyó el cuerpo del Señor del Tiempo, pero se vio incapaz de coordinar dos mentes de Señor del Tiempo sin el cuerpo y al poco pereció, devolviéndole al Doctor su anterior encarnación durante el proceso. (PROSA: The touch of Nurazh) El proceso de regeneración también se podía retrasar para cicatrizar. El Segundo Doctor fue disparado a la cabeza cuando, confrontado por los guardias del Skybase, se le dañó el cráneo y el lóbulo frontal; más tarde se le rompió la nariz, la mandíbula, el fémur derecho, y una clavícula, junto con algunas costillas dañadas. Comenzó a regenerarse, pero un injerto de ADN de Shiner retrasó la regeneración y le mantuvo vivo el tiempo suficiente como para que su cuerpo entrara en un coma curativo de seis meses y en reconstrucción. (PROSA:'' The indestructible man) Un Señor del Tiempo podía evitar la muerte y la regeneración centrando su energía regenerativa en un apéndice cortado, como la mano del Doctor. Su mano drenó la energía excesiva que le habría cambiado de aspecto mientras el Décimo Doctor usaba lo suficiente para curarse de los daños impuestos por el arma de un Dalek. Esto hizo que el apéndice almacenara energía suficiente como para producir un Señor del Tiempo idéntico cuando se puso en contacto con Donna Noble. Como consecuencia, el Doctor pareció regenerarse y se curó, pero no cambió. (TV: ''Journey's End) Trasformaciones de híbridos I.M Foreman, un Gallifreyan (pero no Señor del Tiempo), absorbió el ADN y se sometió a cambios indescribibles como un resultado de las mutaciones, cambiando de sexo, especie e incluso su misma existencia física. (PROSA: Interference - Book one, Interference - Book two) Romana, anterior a su regeneración en su segunda encarnación, pareció haber adquirido la forma de un humano cercano de piel azul. (TV: Destiny of the Daleks) Sin embargo, una fuente argumenta que la propia TARDIS, antes que Romana, adoptó esta figura. (PROSA: The lying old witch in the wardrobe) Regeneración abortada A veces, una regeneración podía fallar y abortarse. Aunque el Señor del Tiempo se regeneraría, se vería seriamente deformado. A pesar de que la tecnología de los Señores del Tiempo pueden tratar esto, en algunas ocasiones el daño era demasiado severo como para arreglarlo. Después de ser disparado por los Señores de la Guerra, el Jefe de Guerra fue capaz de sobrevivir brevemente. Mientras volvía al planeta de los Señores de la Guerra, su cuerpo intentó regenerarse. Debido a los masivos deños y a la falta de atención médica, esta regeneración se abortó. Esto hizo que se crearan dos cuerpos unidos, pobremente fusionados. (PROSA: Timewyrm: Exodus) Actitud sobre la regeneración Como se ha mencionado antes, la regeneración no estaba garantizada. El Doctor cría que podía de morir de verdad. Incluso con la regeneración, el Doctor creía que un cambio era como "morir". Durante los acontecimientos del intento del Amo por robar el Ojo de la Armonía, el Octavo Doctor se refirió a sus encarnaciones como "vidas". (TV: Doctor Who) De hecho, el Doctor veía a sus encarnaciones anteriores como personas distintas, capaces de interactuar los unos con los otros. (TV: The Three Doctors, The Five Doctors, The Two Doctors, Time Crash) Los Señores del Tiempo como el Jefe de Guerra se despreocupaba de sus regeneraciones perdidas, mientras que otros como el Doctor se preocupaban de no perderlas. (PROSA: Invasion of the cat-people) Iris Wildthyme le confesó una vez a Samantha Jones que la regeneración era en Gallifrey como el sexo era en la Tierra. (PROSA: The scarlet empress) La actitud del Doctor ante la regeneración cambiaba durante el paso de sus encarnaciones, considerándola más como una muerte real. En su novena encarnación, el Doctor se despidió de su compañera ("No voy a volver a verte. No así."), a pesar de que no estaba muriendo de verdad. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) A la décima encarnación del Doctor le preocupaba una predicción que hablaba de su propia regeneración inminente, diciendo: "Incluso si cambio, será como morir. Todo lo que soy muere. Un hombre nuevo sale a la luz... y yo muero". (TV: The Waters of Mars, The End of Time) A pesar de que la actitud del Doctor hacia la regeneración, tanto Harriet Jones como Sarah Jane Smith sabían que era el mismo a lo largo de sus encarnaciones (TV: The Christmas Invasion, Death of the Doctor), con Harriet Jones afirmando que era "sin duda el mismo hombre", a pesar de que el Doctor le estaba amenazando con destruir su gobierno, después de que ordenara a Torchwood destruir la nave espacial Sycorax. (TV: The Christmas Invasion) Curiosidades *La única regeneración que no se pudo ver nunca en la serie fue la del Octavo Doctor convirtiéndose en el noveno. Aunque, finalmente, en el mini-episodio The Night of The Doctor (la precuela de The Day of The Doctor), puede verse cómo el Octavo Doctor acaba convertido en "Guerrero" debido a los remordimientos por el daño causado por la guerra entre los Daleks y los Señores del Tiempo. Al final de The Day of The Doctor se le puede er regenerándose en lo que parece ser el Noveno Doctor. La regeneración en otras especies En varias ocasiones, individuos de otras especies (o incluso vida artificial) se pudieron regenerar. En la mayoría de los casos, esta capacidad se copió de los Señores el Tiempo: *La tripulación de la nave de los Minyans, el P7E, podía regenerarse de forma indefinida, probablemente como el resultado del contacto con los Señores del Tiempo desde una historia temprana. Con el tiempo, se cansaban de vivir. (TV:'' Underworld) *Mawdyn y sus seguidores, que habían robado la tecnología de los Señores del Tiempo que permitía la regeneración, también tenían un número aparentemente infinito de encarnaciones, a pesar de que no tenían control sobre el momento en el que iba a suceder y en qué forma, a menudo grotesca, se convertirían. En consecuencia, también querían morir, por lo que sus mutaciones resultaron ser un castigo impuesto por los Señores del Tiempo por robar esa tecnología. (TV: ''Mawdryn Undead) *Chris Cwej se regeneró a la fuerza para sobrevivir a la radiación. (PROSA: Tears of the oracle) *K9 Marca I se regeneró usando una unidad de regeneración después de que se autodestruyera para derrotar a un grupo de Guerreros Jixen. (TV: Regeneration) Más tarde se vuelve a regenerar después de haber agotado su núcleo para poder derrotar a los Troyanos. (TV: The eclipse of the Korven) *La Escoria era una chispa inteligente que se convirtía en el Fénix hecho de llamas vivas. Cuando se apagaba, se regeneraba poco a poco a partir de una sola chispar para volver de nuevo a su forma de Fénix. (AUDIO: Frostfire) Detrás de las escenas Historia de la regeneración ¿Por qué regeneración? La regeneración se introdujo en los mitos de Doctor Who como solución práctica a los problemas de reparto: el equipo de producción necesitaba encontrar una forma de sacar a William Hartnell sin que el programa dejara de funcionar. La idea original para este reemplazo vino del productor John Wiles y el editor de guión Donald Tosh. Se propusieron escribir sobre la salida de Hartnell durante The Celestial Toymaker, un serial que comisionaron y prepararon, pero que no se produjo al final. Su idea era que el Fabricante de Juguetes Celestial haría al Doctor de Hartnell desaparecer, pero cuando el Doctor reapareciera, este habría cambiado de actor mágicamente. (REF: The first Doctor handbook, The second Doctor handbook) Aunque no era un proceso regenerativo propiamente dicho, Wiles y Tosh consiguen algo de crédito por ser las primeras personas en discutir la posibilidad de llevar al show a un nuevo nivel — y no la necesidad de encontrar una explicación narrativa a este cambio. Aunque ya está por sentado, esto fue un hito importante en el camino a la regeneración. Doctor Who podría haberse hundido fácilmente debido a otro programa de los 60, Bewitched, donde el protagonista se volvía a repartir los papeles sin una explicación narrativa. Sin embargo, Wiles y Tosh fracasaron finalmente en su intento de reemplazar a Hartnell, debido a la resistencia del Jefe de Seriales de la BBC, Gerald Savory. (REF: The second Doctor handbook) Este fracaso fue parte de la razón por la que Wiles renunció relativamente poco después de tomar el show de Verity Lambert. (REF: The first Doctor handbook) Su sucesor, Innes Lloyd, fue mejor capaz de negociar la salida de Hartnell, en parte porque el ambiente dentro de la jerarquía de la BBC había cambiado con el ascenso de Shaun Sutton. (REF: The first Doctor handbook) Todavía no se sabe quién, pero a alguien se le ocurrió la idea del proceso biológico de la regeneración, que era mejor que la solución mística de Wiles. Howe, Stammers y Walker piensan que lo más probable es que se pusiera de manifiesto un debate entre Lloyd y su editor de historia Gerry Davis junto a la entrada adicional de Shaun Sutton, y Kit Pedler. (REF: The second Doctor handbook) Orígenes narrativos El documento de producción oficial más antiguo conocido sobre el tema lo describe así: } |} Al principio, el concepto no se llamó "regeneración", sino más bien "renovación". De hecho, el término, tan familiar a los fans de Doctor Who de hoy, no apareció hasta la tercera regeneración del Doctor, vista por primera vez por los fans en Planet of the Spiders durante 1974. En The War Games, la última historia de Troughton, se sugiere que los Señores del Tiempo podían cambiar de aspecto, la única explicación de regeneración — para los doce primeros años del programa — se encontró en un intercambio críptico durante la primera parte de The Power of the Daleks: : Ben: A ver, el Doctor siempre lleva esto. Así que si eres él, debería encajar, ¿no? :: Ben agarra la mano del Doctor, y le pone un anillo sello. Pero el anillo, demasiado grande para el nuevo dedo del Doctor, se cae en el suelo de la TARDIS. : Ben: Vaya... eso lo demuestra. Doctor: Me gustaría ver una mariposa encajar dentro de su capullo después de desplegar sus alas. Polly: '''¡Entonces has cambiado! '''Doctor: La vida depende del cambio... y la renovación. Ben: (sarcásticamente) ''Oh, claro que sí. Te has renovado, ¿verdad? '''Doctor:' (considerando la idea seriamente) Me he renovado, ¿verdad? Eso es, ¡me he renovado! Es parte de la TARDIS. Sin ello, no podía sobrevivir. Aunque la última afirmación del Segundo Doctor acerca de una conexión entre la TARDIS y la regeneración no se ha explorado detalladamente, se sugiere mejor en historias de regeneración posteriores. Cabe destacar que la máxima prioridad del Tercer y el Cuarto Doctor es volver a la TARDIS (TV: Spearhead from Space, Robot); el Quinto Doctor necesita desesperadamente la Sala Cero de la TARDIS para soportar su regeneración (TV: Castrovalva); y la amnesia post-regenerativa del Octavo Doctor se soluciona instantaneamente cuando Chang Lee abre el Ojo de la Armonía de la TARDIS. (TV: Doctor Who) La conexión entre el hombre y el vehículo se hace explícitamente clara con los efectos visuales de The Parting of the Ways. Ahí, el efecto usado para la energía regenerativa fue la misma que la energía emanada del, y después devuelta, corazón de la TARDIS. En otras palabras, la energía regenerada por la TARDIS que mató al Noveno Doctor era también aparentemente lo que le transformó en el Décimo. Afinación del proceso Partiendo de la regeneración que resultó en el Cuarto Doctor, cada regeneración sucesiva revela un poco más sobre el misterio del acto. Planet of the Spiders muestra a los espectadores que un Señor del Tiempo puede ayudar a otro dándole un empujoncito al proceso. Este acto de energía regeneractiva "de regalo" se expande más tarde en Mawdryn Undead y en Let's Kill Hitler. Estas historias llevan el "empuje" de Cho Je un paso más allá, sugiriendo que las regeneraciones pueden ser transpasadas de un individuo a otro. El "empuje de Cho Je" también se ajustó un poco para la regeneración del Cuarto Doctor. En Logopolis, se introduce el concepto del "Doctor a medio regenerar", un ser llamado "el Vigía", que existe entre el cuarto y Quinto Doctor. Aunque esta presencia nunca se explicó del todo, es lo suficientemente corpóreo como para pilotar la TARDIS y asimilarse a personajes distintos al Doctor. Entonces se combina con el Cuarto Doctor moribundo y se convierte en el quinto. Otra novedad de la cuarta regeneración es la introducción de la idea de que la regeneración puede "fallar", resultando en la muerte del Doctor. (TV: Castrovalva) Pero si la cuarta regeneración se centra a una crisis física, los tres siguientes seguramente acentuarán el sufrimiento mental del acto. La quinta regeneración desembcó en una especie de manía que nunca antes había experimentado el Doctor. Incluso tiende a algunas tendencias criminales. (TV: The Twin dilemma) Las siguientes dos regeneraciones sufrieron una amnesia temporal (TV:'' Time and the Rani, Doctor Who) (''En realidad, al principio, el Séptimo Doctor parece sufrir muy poco de los efectos post regenerativos en ''Time and the Rani; esto es sólo después de que la Rani le drogue y le cause amnesia''). Esta condición es particularmente profunda en el recién llegado Octavo Doctor, que se olvida completamente de toda su historia pasada durante varias horas. Esta regeneración, además, saca adelante la idea de que el Doctor muere antes de la metamorfosis de regeneración. La idea de que el Doctor muere, incluso brevemente, es algo que el Décimo Doctor le explica más tarde a Wilfred Mott en la primera parte de The End of Time. La novena encarnación, cuyos efectos secundarios se documentaron en The Christmas Invasion, introduce la idea de las últimas quince horas del ciclo regenerativo. Dentro de esa ventana, el Doctor puede perder partes del cuerpo y recuperarlas haciéndolas crecer, como cuando perdió una mano durante una pelea con su Sycorax. Tanto La Invasión como el mini episodio que lo precede también añaden otra arruga al mito de la regeneración. Muestran que el Doctor necesita expeler energía regenerativa después de un cambio — algo que se volvió a ver en The Eleventh Hour. La décima regeneración del Doctor se representa de una forma muy explosiva, algo que no se había explorado en anteriores regeneraciones de BBC Wales. La cosa es que la energía regenerativa es pintada por ser capaz de dañar físicamente a las cosas. Al final del ciclo, la misma TARDIS del Doctor necesita una "regeneración". Se afirma que esta regeneración explosiva es debido al retraso del Doctor para viajar y ver a todos sus antiguos compañeros durante un período de tiempo desconocido, permitiendo así que la energía regenerativa aumente. Durante la segunda regeneración de River Song se emplean las características de la novena y décima regeneración, vista en Let's Kill Hitler. River Song practicamente exige que los soldados nazis la acribillen a balazos inmediatamente después de su regeneración para que pueda volver a hacer estallar su explosiva energía regenerativa y herirlos. La regeneración en Hitler también prueba definitivamente que el color de piel puede cambiar a través de las regeneraciones — aunque esto se vio mucho antes durante la regeneración de Romana en Destiny of the Daleks. Algunos detalles sobre la regeneración se dan en historias que no cuentan técnicamente con una regeneración. Por ejemplo, The Doctor's Wife establece que los Señores del Tiempo, o al menos el Corsario, pueden cambiar de género durante la regeneración. También se muestra que los acompañantes del Doctor pueden influenciar en la personalidad de la siguiente encarnación. Como insinuó el Décimo Doctor al decir a Rose que se quedara con el Décimo Doctor meta-crisis, afirmando que tan estaba enfadado y vengativo como él, cuando la conoció por primera vez. (TV: Journey's End) Explicaciones no narrativas Debido a una relativa falta de explicación narrativa acerca de la regeneración, algunos escritores de libros de no ficción o de referencias sobre Doctor Who están hechas para llenar el vacío. Una teoría de este tipo de fuente es que la regeneración se debe a un "virus nanomolecular", que reconstruye su cuerpo al igual que las "moléculas biogénicas autoreplicantes" (REF: The Gallifrey chronicles), pero esta teoría no se ha repetido más veces. Aspecto de la regeneración Cada nueva regeneración era radicalmente diferente a la anterior, incluso en términos de efectos visuales que se utilizaron para representar el momento en el que se producía. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez? La primera regeneración fue ideada y ejecutada por el mezclador de visión Shirley Coward, que había venido inexperadamente con un método para lograr el efecto electrónicamente. El plan original del equipo de producción fue simplemente que William Hartnell caería del suelo al final de The Tenth Planet y se cubriría la cara con su capa. Troughton aparecería entonces al principio de The Power of the Daleks, quitándose el manto. La mezcla de visión entonces innovadora de Coward necesitaba que Troughton fuera contratado para la cuarta parte de The Tenth Planet de forma precipitada. La primera secuencia de regeneración de la serie fue grabada debidamente el 8 de octubre de 1966, en resolución cliffhanger y filmada dos semanas después al 22 de octubre. (REF: The Second Doctor Handbook) Regeneraciones posteriores Las siguientes regeneraciones se grabarían de muchas formas distintas, como dictaba el director de cada episodio. De hecho, ninguna de las regeneraciones fueron similares hasta la era de Russell T. Davies. Sólo el Doctor Who de BBC Wales intentó estandarizar el aspecto de la regeneración. Con The Parting of the Ways se convirtió en lo que ahora se entiende por "explosión de luz dorada". El siguiente Children in Need Special estableció que había "energía regenerativa" residual después de una transformación y que era expelida por la boca. Esto se volvió a ver en The Christmas Invasion, The Eleventh Hour y The Doctor's Daughter — aunque la última narrativa nunca dejó claro si Jenny se regeneró de verdad. La estandarización visual permitió a las narrativas juguetear con la regeneración. La mera presencia de la "energía regenerativa" se puede usar ahora para aumentar la tensión dramática. Este atajo visual, que no estaba disponible para los equipos de producción de la era clásica, es el favorito de Steven Moffat, que usó la "luz dorada" a capricho a través de la serie de 2011. Cerca de un cuarto de los episodios de 2011 usaron ese VFX sin sugerir la palabra regeneración. Opinión de los fans Los fanáticos han especulado sobre si el Doctor puede cambiar de sexo o color de piel después de una regeneración, además de sobre cuantas regeneraciones puede tener un Señor del Tiempo, ya que Doctor Who y The Sarah Jane Adventures han dado diferentes impresiones, Sexo En Interference - Book one y Book two, un Señor del Tiempo llamado I.M Foreman se caracteriza por haber cambiado de sexo como resultado de una regeneración, aunque el personaje señaló haber recibido el regalo de regenerarse cuando el proceso aún estaba en fase experimental e inestable. Versiones femeninas del Doctor han aparecido en las historias no-canónicas The curse of fatal death y en Exile de Doctor Who Unbound. En el audio drama The two Irises, Iris Wildthyme se encontró con una encarnación masculina suya del futuro. En The End of Time, el recién regenerado Doctor grita "¡Soy una chica!", sin embargo esto fue tan sólo segundos después de la regeneración y es posible que fuera un trauma post-regenerativo. En The Doctor's Wife, el Doctor mencionó a su amigo, El Corsario, que se había regenerado con los dos sexos. Color de piel En TV: Death of the Doctor el Undécimo Doctor señala que sus características raciales no estaban limitadas al blanco; él "podría ser cualquier cosa". Esta fue la primera referencia a esa posiblidad en la pantalla, pero no en ficción licenciada. Rassilon ha sido representado por actores blancos como Richard Marthews y Timothy Dalton en pantalla mientras que el actor negro Don Warrington fue la voz de Rassilon y modelo en la portada de [[Big Finish Doctor Who audio stories|Big Finish Doctor Who audio stories]]. En TV: Let's Kill Hitler, la segunda encarnación de Melody Pond es negra, mientras que su primera en TV: The Impossible Astronaut, Day of the Moon y A Good Man Goes to War, así como en su tercera, aparecen en las temporadas 4, 5 y 6 como blancas. Número Russell T. Davies señaló cómo era de firme ante el concepto de limitar a los Señores del Tiempo con trece vidas, que se introdució en The Deadly Assassin, y que se presentaba en la mente de los fans. Davies rompió deliberadamente con el límite en Death of the Doctor, en el que sin embargo, admite que puede que el fandom se resista a este intento de cambiar los mitos del programa. } |} en:Regeneration cs:Regenerace de:Regeneration pt:Regeneração ro:Regenerare fr:régénération Categoría:Habilidades de los Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Anatomía y fisiología Categoría:Encarnaciones del Doctor Categoría:Señores del Tiempo